Without Me
by Error DWN-019
Summary: After being kicked off the team for his lack of seriousness Axl is now a former shell of himself. Faced with challenges that he needs to prepare for a friend comes through, his friend slowly helps him unfortunately when he comes back. He doesn't appreciate or awknowledg her helping him. contains lemon. Also R&R I'll appreciate it. Based off of the Without Me song by Hasley.
1. Chapter One

_Face it Axl, you wouldn't be here if I was there to fix everything._

There was loud music coming from the headquarters of the Mavrick Hunters, they were celebrating a victory against the villian Sigma. Everyone was having a grand time...

All except one reploid, he was a brunette Mavrick named Axl. He was at the bar, drinking a X-Tank. He had been at this spot. He was a little sad, he felt unappreciated, after awhile he knew that no matter how much he tried to be a good Mavrick Hunter he will end up being the worse.

He takes another sip. He slowly walks outside, he walks downtown to another Bar away from it all, he needed a break from the other Reploids.

_"Axl, your always failing at everything!!! This is the last straw! Not only did you distract us, Sigma got away too!!" Zero said_.

_"Zero, Its not his fault." X said._

_"Yes it is!!! We lost Sigma! Face it X, everyone would be happy if he disappered... Forever!" Zero said._

_"Zero!!" X shouts. Axl had enough he could take a hint._

As Everyone partied, Axl drank his life away. He felt terrible. He lost his job as Mavrick Hunter.

_"Axl, we decided to lay you off..." X said._

_"Is it about distracting Sigma? I can try to help ou--" Axl starts._

_"No. We thought you can't take things seriously. So sorry, we might think about rehiring you." X said._

Axl sighs, he can't go back to Red Asylum... He drank up the X-tank. Regret filled him. He then had another memory.

_"Axl, meet Aries, she will be joining us for today, please show her around. Because I'm busy at the moment." X said._

_Axl nods, holding_ _a soft smile, Ar__ies seems to smile a little bit, she slowly took his hand, he walked with her. The_ _ashen haired Mavrick Hunter showed her around the HQ._

Axl kept drinking, his heart broke. The dreams he had were merely broken. Out of a job he slowly began to drink his life away.

"Hey buddy. Your gonna have to pay for that drink." The bartender said.

Aries was busy partying. She wondered where Axl went, she saw the ashen haired boy awhile ago, he ran off. She decided to find him. The skies were starting to form. She better find him, but it wasn't all that hard, he was outside the bar hicupping.

"Axl, I'm here to help you." Aries said..

"Whatever, I'm a fucking loser, I lost my job, I'm constently bullied. I don't have nothing to live for. I wish I was dead." Axl said.

"Don't say that! Look I am going to help you get back on your feet." Aries said, she gained a look from Axl. He slowly got up. He was brought to her house. He looked around, he saw some awards and got upset.

"I-I'm S-sorry Axl! I can take down the awards if you wa--"

"Nah, keep 'em, its nice to see that someone is doing a better job." Axl states while Aries sighs.

"I'd better make your room. Be back, if your hungry... Theirs leftovers from the party I brought home..." Aries said as she walked upstairs. Axl grunts. He watched tv.

Then afterwords he got something to eat, he slowly ate the cake. Aries walked over.

"Axl?" Aries shakes him.

"Yes? What is it?" Axl responds.

"I made your room... And remember if you need help come to me."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said.

Axl was watching tv, an ad for the mavrick hunter position.

_Oh the humanity_, He gritted his teeth. _Why can't they wait for me to be gone for a month?_ He needed to go to his room. But he didn't know where. So he went from room to room until he found a door with AXL written on it. There was a small room. He smiled. A bed waa neatly folded up, a desk with a computer laid on it and a walk in closet. He smiled. But he realized their weren't any clothes bin. So he went to find Aries, he walked around looking for her for about a minute when he saw that Aries' bedroom door was opened. He walked in. He no longer cared about whatever it is that he needs, as he walked in the room he saw another door that was opened, he walked on in. He shouldn't _have _he saw Aries getting ready to hop in the shower, he was nervous, his heart going fast.


	2. Chapter Two

Aries knew Axl saw her naked. From the moment she hopped in the shower she knew at any given moment that he'll walk in the bathroom. She _purposely_ didn't add a basket where he'll place his clothes in. She was a little smart. But it didn't matter, she was smart none the less. As Axl scampered off somewhere (possibly back to his room.) She walked outside the shower, dried off and placing her clothes on. She wandered inside Axl's room. She saw him on the computer.

"So, its good to see you on the computer..." Aries said.

"Huh? Oh, I'm applying for a job. At McDonald's. Its nothing really. Just doing what I do best."

"So when do you start?"

"Tomorrow." Axl said. Aries smiles.

Zero and the others walks up to the house where Aries lived and sighs.

"Why are we here?" X asked.

"I wanna make up with her."

X sighs. As Zero rung the doorbell. Scattered feet were heard as Axl answered the door.

"What are you doing in Aries' home?" Zero asked.

"Well, she was the one who allowed to let me live here." Axl responds.

"I don't believe you." Zero said.

Aries walks downstairs.

"He's telling the truth, Zero." She said.

"Why would you take him into _your_ home?"

"Because he needs a place to stay while he gets back on his feet, I'm not even going to tolerate your nonsense. So g'bye!"

Aries slams the door in his face. Not even letting Zero gain any reaction whatsoever.

She looks over to Axl and smiles.

Tomorrow morning Axl got ready for his new job, he was excited, and nervous. Yet again as he was about to bail out Aries reminded him about the cause. He knew he couldn't just back down, no. He will not back down, he needed a job desperately. And now, Here he is. Once a loser; now a job person. He walked outside getting in his job.

He will enjoy it.


	3. Chapter Three

Axl was at his job he was Manning the cash register. He sighs. He really needed the cash and all, but he already had about 20,000 dollars in his bank account. He didn't need Aries' help, but the truth is he wanted some one to help him.

He felt terrible. He stayed at the cash register. But he saw some one. Well them, he was shocked.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Aries sighs.

"I tried to get them to order somewhere else..." She complained.

"So... You work here?" Zero laughs.

"Stop Zero." Aries said as Zero continues.

"Yes." Axl said. Zero fights him.

"Hey, let me go!" Axl yells, he was mad.

"Nope."

Tears and regret was visible. Anger present. Just say they both ended up being angry.

Axl shoves Zero off him.

"Leave me alone. Bastard!" Axl screams at him.

Aries gasps. She pulls Zero off him.

"Get off!" She yells.

"No, why are you defending this jerk!?" Zero asked.

"I'm just defending him... Because..." She thought for an answer.

"Because... Because I love him!"

Axl blushes. Zero looked baffled. The rest, well they looked the same, Aries blushes. She knew that she had a crush on him for the longest time, that's why she was comfortable about being naked in front of him. Axl feels terrible about using Aries, X told Zero they needed to go. They left, Aries went. After Axl came home he sighs as he takes off his boots, he needed to pack, he felt terrible about using Aries, but it was a good run. Especially Aries confessing to him, yet. He needed to focus on leaving, he will get her sad face out of his mind, his heart-- Core shattered at her face wh--

"Axl...?"

It was Aries, she knew that it was his departure...

"Uh... Hi?"

Aries had tears, she sniffles.

"A-a-uh-Axl where are you going?"

"I decided to move out, I had some money saved. So I could use it to move in a apartment. Thanks for allowing me to stay here for the time being..." Axl said.

"Why?" Aries ran off. She laid on her bed, her eyes watering.

Why does he have to leave all of a sudden? Why? She thought, her eyes never shown signs of sadness before. She believed he was joking.

The next morning it was quiet. Axl wasn't anywhere. So he possibly left, she sobs drinking the coffee, she confessed yesterday, only for him to leave that day. Her heart beats. She watched TV.

"Hello, I'm Sally. And today with us is Ex-Mavrick Hunter Axl. He just won the Lottery, tell me Axl who helped you?"

Aries smiles, he'll acknowledge her. She after all took him in.

"Well Sally, I'd like to thank... Myself, if I hadn't bought the ticket, I wouldn't be here..." Axl said as the smile disappeared from her face, she dropped the remote. Tears streaming down her face.

"That bastard... He didn't even mention me, he wouldn't live without me..."

_Without Me By Hasley 2019_

**_Found you when your heart was broke_****_I filled your cup until it overflowed_****_Took it so far to keep you close (Keep you close)_****_I was afraid to leave you on your own_****_I said I'd catch you if you fall_****_And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (All)_****_And then I got you off your knees_****_Put you right back on your feet_****_Just so you can take advantage of me_****_Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there_****_Feeling so high but too far away to hold me_****_You know I'm the one who put you up there_****_Name in the sky_****_Does it ever get lonely?_****_Thinking you could live without me_****_Thinking you could live without me_****_Baby, I'm the one who put you up there_****_I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)_****_Thinking you could live without me_****_Live without me_****_Baby, I'm the one who put you up there_****_I don't know why (I don't know why, yeah yeah)_****_Gave love 'bout a hundred tries (hundred tries)_****_Just running from the demons in your mind_****_Then I took yours and made 'em mine (made 'em mine)_****_I didn't notice 'cause my love was blind_****_Said I'd catch you if you fall (fall)_****_And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (all)_****_And then I got you off your knees_****_Put you right back on your feet_****_Just so you can take advantage of me_****_Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there_****_Feeling so high but too far away to hold me_****_You know I'm the one who put you up there_****_Name in the sky_****_Does it ever get lonely?_****_Thinking you could live without me_****_Thinking you could live without me_****_Baby, I'm the one who put you up there_****_I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)_****_Thinking you could live without me_****_Live without me_****_Baby, I'm the one who put you up there_****_I don't know why, yeah_****_You don't have to say just what you did_****_I already know (I know)_****_I had to go and find out from them_****_So tell me how's it feel (oh-woah)_****_Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there_****_Feeling so high but too far away to hold me_****_You know I'm the one who put you up there_****_Name in the sky_****_Does it ever get lonely?_****_Thinking you could live without me_****_Thinking you could live without me_****_Baby, I'm the one who put you up there_****_I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)_**

Her eyes watered. Well. She just had to leave. She laid in her bed.

The door was being knocked on. Aries opens it.

Axl Was there. She grips the door handle tightly. She was going to attempt to slam the door in his face. But he was faster.

"Aries, I brought you flowers. Its your favorite... Black Roses." Axl said.

"I don't want your flowers bastard!!!" Aries yells.

Axl was taken aback by her insult.

"What? Whats wrong?"

"_You_, that's why!"

Axl was confused, but remembered the meeting with the news hostess...

"Look, I can explai--" Aries shoves the door in his face sobbing.


End file.
